I have a secret
by x.Consumed.by.love.x
Summary: How long till she know i have a crush on her? AlicexBella REWRITE OF: BEING IN LOVE WITH ALICE CAN BE HARD ...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, So I had tried to write a story much like this one on my other account: ..world**

**And well it didn't work out quite the way I was planning for it. So I rewrote it for my account: ..x**

**So this is the revision of it. It will be a little different, and if you would like to read the old one to see what it was like hit up my old account: ..World**

**I have posted this on my other account… ..World so don't freak if you see two accounts owning this story. They are both me.**

Sitting in my room reading fashion magazines. Something I found I've been doing a lot of lately. Of course it's not of my choice. You could blame that on the little pixie beside me. She loves them.

Let me introduce myself. I'm Isabella Swan or more commonly known as just plain ol' Bella and by plain I am not exaggerating in any extent. I love Music, Rock bands, Fast cars, and my best friend Alice. I mean LOVE. I am in love with her.

This brings me back to the reason why I am giving myself a carpet burn on my bedroom floor listening to the endless rambling about what's going on in Life&style. I would do anything for her.

I hadn't always been like this… you know stealing glimpse of her when she's changing… burying my nose into her neck when she hugs me.

No there was a time though I can't really think much of it. When I didn't have an insane almost mental obsession over Alice.

It was just around 6 months ago

_Flashback_

"Alice, I've told you and will tell you again. I do not want to go to this party… She didn't even invite me" I said crossing my arms glaring at my best friend.

She just laughed at my childish outburst. "Bella, Now I've told YOU and I will keep telling you… I don't care if you don't want to go to this party. You're going. I don't care that she didn't invite you. I'm taking you."

I was pouting now as it was clear to me now that I wasn't getting out of this. I should have thought this before. She always gets her way, no matter what it is. But a girl has to try. And I did.

"But, It's … JESSICA" I said this line with as much disgust I could muster. Me and Alice have hated her since junior high when Jessica and Alice had gotten into a fight over this guy name Jasper. Jessica being the dumb twit she was Dumped Chocolate pudding on her Gucci Maine... Whatever you call it dress. Alice never got over it.

Jessica did. She started crushing on Alice, and everyone knew it. Alice used it to her advantage. Doesn't matter that Jessica is a stupid Bitch. She throws the best parties in forks… other then Alice which her dad put his foot down after the last one.

"Fine, I'll go" I mumbled. She had pulled over to Jessica's house and pulled me into a very big hug. And I found myself reveling in the feeling of her small and very cold arms around me.

_End of flashback. _

That was when I started to like her. It wasn't creep. I didn't just fall in love with her right after that, it progressed.

"Bella?" a hand was waved in my face. Oh shit did she just ask me something? "Yes?" I asked nervously. She laughed at me "Dazed out were you?" she asked smirking at me… sometimes the fact that I would go out and not pay attention to her made her mad… but sometimes she just had to laugh at it. Her laughs making me want to run to the bathroom and have a freezing cold shower.

The things she did to me.

"I uhm I guess" a mumbled. She just giggled and it sent tingles down my spine. "Silly you" she giggled.

"No, very sorry me. What were you saying?" I asked getting up in a sitting position and starring into her eyes to let her know I was now giving her my undivided attention.

"It wasn't too important I was just saying that I have to go home… mom wants me to watch over Edward tonight" she said sighing.

She hates having to watch over that little kid, I mean he is a good kid and all. But he likes to get into things he isn't supposed to. He is the worst child to watch over I swear.

I remember I tried releasing Alice of watching over him so I could try, Oh god. Never did I do it again.

He got paint in my hair and the house was a mess.

I had to call Alice and get her to come back.

"Ok well you tell little Edward that I love him" I said making her giggle.

"Bella, you say the funniest things, you know you hate that kid!" she was only half being serious. "No I don't" she then poked me in the shoulder "You called him the Devils spawn just last night" she stated.

"Ha-ha you know it's true" I said.

"Nevertheless I have to go home and watch him… ill text you" she said pulling me into a hug… I then sniffed her hair … she smelled of watermelon and boy it's a wonderful scent.

"Bye" I said to her back as she was walking out.

I then went over to my bookstand pulling out one of my favorite books: Wuthering heights and went to my bed to read it knowing I was not going to get to read any of it because I would be thinking of her too much.

How long could this go on without her knowing my secret?

**So this is a little different from the last one … but I like it … so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Sorry. For the long amount of time for which I have no updated , I just have no ideas for this story at the time. **

**I am not giving up on this story though, I never would. **

**Its just on pause , because I don't want to write a crappy chapter just because I feel I have to , **

**I will of course write updates soon , just now my writing isn't flowing as much as it used to , hopefully since school is starting back soon I will have more inspiration. **

**Please don't give up on me guys . **

**I need you more then you know. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella!" I recognized that voice, it was Alice. What is my little Pixie up to now? I know she's not mine but you know what I mean. "Yes Ali" I said using the nickname I gave to her in pre-K. "Guess what you and me are doing tomorrow night?" she said jumping up in the air grabbing my hands in attempt in getting me to do it too. "What?" she then smiled. "Dad's letting me throw a party" she all but shouted. But I couldn't blame her, I remember her Dad saying she could never throw a party. EVER! After I picked my jaw off the floor I looked up at her.

"Like for real?" I whispered remembering very well how her last party went. It was amazing.

"Yes for real." She said. I then giggled. "Well you tell me how it went" I said in a joking tone pretending to walk away. Making her pull me closer.

I had to breathe in through my mouth because my breathing was very shaky.

"So you get home get showered and pick up your clothes for tomorrow. She shouted running off.

I then smiled to myself.

This party is the place where I'm going make my move.

**I know it's short, but it's key to the real sort of twists, and plus I wanted to prove to you guys that I wasn't giving up. I just couldn't find any inspiration. **

**Review if you want . **


	4. Chapter 4

So call me a fruit basket, but being sexy is hard. Like what clothes am I supposed to wear… what shoes, don't even get me started on the make-up. You think this is something I do on a regular basis?

Well it's not, there's only one reason why I'm doing this. Alice. I need to look good for her.

I have a plan. And by plan I don't mean I'm just going to go up and kiss her like one of those horny teenage habits most people obtain. I wouldn't be able to do that, I don't have the guts.

But I'm going to test the waters first.

A lot of the girls at our school are Bisexual, maybe even Alice. So I'm going to look good for this party. If she looks at me more than once, and I know she's checking me out, I'm going to dress like that more often.

I'm going to try and make her want me.

This is exactly why I told her I would meet her at the party as opposed to her picking me up. Thankfully she agreed or I wouldn't have the time to get myself ready.

I picked out this really cute and slightly skanky outfit. It's a low cut red and grey belly top, and a red and grey mini skirt **A/N link for the outfit will be on my profile soon. **

I have my hair pin strait and my make-up is done rather darkly done. And for last, the thing that's going to kill me most… is my 6 inch black stilettos.

After this is done I look myself in the mirror and am surprised to tell that I am looking sexy as hell. Never realized how killer my legs were. Maybe I should do this more often.

Then I look at the clock and realize that Alice's party has been going on for more than an hour and if I don't leave now she's going to come get me and that would ruin everything.

So I grab my car keys and leave jumping in the car and heading down to Alice's house.

When I get down there the party is already full swing, the place filled to the tilt.

I park my car on the side walk and start walking to the door. Feeling like a new person because of what I'm wearing. Feel like I can do anything.

I forget knocking and just walk in. Walking around this swarm of guys that were totally checking me out.

Oh my god. I can't believe it, I must be looking good. People are gawking at me. Too bad most of them are guys and I'm a lesbian. *sigh* I settle for walking over to the punch bowl but stop when I see a bottle of vodka mixed with some fruit juice.

Hey what would it kill? I open the bottle and put the bottle to my mouth and take a swig. Shaking my head back and forth against the strength.

I put the lid back on and put it down.

Deciding to look around the person at the party, but sonly spot Alice who is looking at me. She doesn't recognize me though.

She walks up to me.

"Uhm hey, who are – Bella?" she stutters after she realizes who it is. I look down and then back up

"Yup" I say. Taking the bottle of alcohol back in my hand and taking another swig, something she doesn't miss because she grins.

I just smile back and put my hand out to her offering her some. Giving her good view of my toned tummy.

She looks down and then quickly looks back up. Taking the bottle in her hand and taking a quick swig.

"You look… good. Like really good" she smiles really big. Now.

Then someone walks up to me a guy who looks rather handsome and asks me to dance with him.

I wasn't exactly planning on saying yes to him but it seemed like it would be good for my plan so I say yes and excuse myself. Walking out to the dance floor her eyes trained on me the whole way. Oh yes, I'm pretty sure this is working.

We get to the dance floor and he quickly puts his arms on my waist and pulls me closer to him and we start to dance. His hands roaming all over my body.

I look over at Alice and see her glaring at the guy.

Hmm so I'm making her jealous now?

I decide to edge it on a little farther and put my hands around his neck and start dancing with him. My hands slowly venturing down his from his neck and to his chest. An act that is clearly working wonders on him but doing nothing for me. I pull him closer to me and start to grind in to him. Quickly looking over to Alice to see her glaring at him hard core before she took a large swig of the alcohol.

He then grabs me and kisses me. His hands now reaching my ass and I realize this is going too far so I try to push him off of me. He wouldn't let go though. I now try harder pushing myself against his chest. He just starts kissing me down the neck.

I'm getting pissed now. I try to knee him in the groin but he moves away.

Alice noticed now because she's marching up right now.

He's now biting my neck really hard. And it hurts so hard that I scream. And try really hard to get him off of me.

Alice just pulls him off of me by his hair and punches him in the face kicking him in the nuts and spitting on him when he gets to the ground.

She looks pissed as hell. Her face now gone really extra pale. Set in cold. Her eyes brows level with her eyes which are freezing fire. Her lips set in a frown.

She looked sexy and I couldn't keep from ogling her.

"Get the fuck out!" she says to which he gets up and runs out.

She then turns to me. Her face completely changing to pissed to concern.

"You okay?" she says. I put my hand on my neck and cringe because it hurts like a bitch.

Alice puts her hand on it, her hand cold like ice so it feels good. I lean in to her hand. Her breathing hitches a little bit as does mine.

"That better?" she whispers her face now very close. This plan is really working.

"Yes" I whisper.

The door then opens and Alice's father walks in causing us to separate from something that was most likely going to be the best part of my life.

"Alice, it's after three this party's over" he says. Looking at all the guest pointedly watching them all leave one by one.

"Well I think I'm going to go home, see you in school" I say she then grins.

"Yes you most certainly will" then I walk out.

Replaying most of the night to see if I noticed any signs of her checking me out.

Can't wait for tomorrow .


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up in the morning from one of the greatest sleeps ever. I'm so energized, and for once I feel like dressing up for school. I go over to my dresser grabbing my straightener and plugging it in. I then open my dresser and root through my stuff settling on a black pair of skinny jeans and a rather revealing t-shirt. I quickly put them on. I start to run the straightener through my brown locks until they are pin straight; gasping when I realized my hair is like almost down to my waist. Then I run into the bathroom putting on some make up. When I'm done I run down the stairs grabbing a granola bar and running out to my car.

When I get to the school I quickly get out of the car and lock it realizing I am fifteen minutes late, something usual for most students; not for me. I run into the school heading to my English class. When I walk in the teacher just gasps at me as do all the other students including Alice.

I just smile and start walking to my desk which is situated right next to Alice who turns around in her desk. "Bella, what's up?" she asked shamelessly raking her eyes up and down my body. "What do you mean?" I ask looking down to my desk and playing with my fingers. I have to look down I just have to gain the confidence to back it up. On the outside, I am new and improved Bella, on the inside I'm still the old plain Bella. "You look hot…. Not saying that you don't usually look good, but today… and um last night… you have been looking really good" she rolled her eyes at her self and I giggle. "Oh it's nothing, just thought I would do something different" I say looking away from her so she doesn't notice that I am lying through my teeth. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to look good for someone" she mutters glaring at me.

I gasp. This is the reaction I've been hoping for, just not so soon. "What? No. I don't like anyone" I say which isn't a total lie; like and love are two different things. "You sure?" she says frowning at me. I just stay quiet. I can't lie to right her face and if I look away and say yes she'll know I was lying. "Oh my god! You do like someone!" she shouts. Everyone around me stops what their doing and stares at Alice, including the teacher. "Sorry" she whispers.

"No I didn't say that" I state calmly and obviously much quieter than her. She shakes her head, "No but you didn't say you didn't" she staring me down, daring me to lie to her, an action I just can't do.

"Ok maybe I like someone, but it's not that big of a deal" I say looking down and mentally rolling my eyes. Of course it's a big deal. I'm in love with my best friend…. A girl nonetheless.

"Who is it?" she demands glaring at me.

Oh she totally likes me… or at least it seems like she does… but what do I do, I can't tell her it's her.

"I can't tell you" I whisper.

**Ha-ha cliffy, but don't worry I will be updating this soon. **


End file.
